


【哈利波特AU】多爱我一点

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】多爱我一点

尹净汉疲惫地趴在办公桌上，刚想合一会眼就被咚咚的敲门声惊扰了。

“净汉哥~”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地冒出头，“吃饭了没？”

“走廊尽头倒数第二个，”尹净汉没好气地说，“你做了什么这么香。”

权顺荣闪进来关上门，把便当盒掏出来，“怎么能忘了净汉哥的份儿呢，”他打开盖子确认了一下，“烤鱼的是哥的。圆佑挑食嘛，做了烤鸡。”

尹净汉擦了擦手捏起一块，“真不愧是做Daddy的人了，上学时怎么没看出来你这么会照顾人。”

“做难吃了可不成啊，民俊就是饿得哇哇哭也一口不吃，”权顺荣叹了口气，“不像全圆佑，做坏的塞给他就好了，不吃饿着。”

“你也不是几年之前哭倒在走廊里、要去‘看看圆佑’了的人了哈？怎么，傲罗家属当习惯了？”

权顺荣吐吐舌头，晃晃脑袋好像要把脑补出的尴尬场面甩出去，“现在肯定一堆同事下属围着呢，我进去了算怎么回事。上次还有刚入职的小姑娘拦住我找我要签名，被全圆佑揪住不放嘲笑了好几个月。”

“退役了都这么火爆，不愧是‘魁地奇场上的老虎’嘛。”

“哥少开玩笑了。胜澈哥倒是无念无想，现役选手也敢直接来医院找你。”权顺荣说是不着急，余光一直瞟着走廊，“啊，他们终于走了。哥好好吃。”

权顺荣急匆匆地拎着饭盒跑了，留下尹净汉一个人对着鱼刺发呆。

崔胜澈呀。崔胜澈。

几天前是崔胜澈的生日，本来一家子高高兴兴，崔胜澈突然在许愿的时候认真起来，还叫尹净汉不许对他用摄神取念，否则就不灵了。看着那一脸虔诚严肃的样子，尹净汉摆摆手表示不屑于参与这种小孩子把戏，倒是智慧在一边兴奋得不得了。

尹净汉本来没打算听。可是崔胜澈心里的声音太响亮了，他没法不听。

“新的一岁，希望净汉尼能多爱我一点。”

尹净汉想想都觉得气不打一出来。婚都结了，女儿都上小学了，觉得我不爱你早干什么去了？真是典型的麻瓜直男！

“净汉骗我。”崔胜澈晚上躺在他旁边时哀怨地说，“说好了不听的。”

“谁叫你在心里说那么大声。”尹净汉暴躁地用眼睛骂他，“也不是我随时能控制的。”

“我不是那个意思……”

“我听不出你有别的意思。”尹净汉翻了个身背对他，“闭嘴，睡觉。我明天要值夜班。”

尹净汉一推全圆佑的病房门，把抽烟的傲罗先生抓了个正着。

“好哇，知法犯法。”尹净汉用魔杖大力捅了捅他的肩膀，全圆佑疼得缩了起来。

“烟雾警报没响啊，我放了足够的咒语……”全圆佑狡辩道，“别戳了！”他匆匆把烟按灭。

尹净汉把他的烟夺过来丢进冒着绿光的垃圾桶，那个本用于处理医疗垃圾的乌龟形垃圾桶缓慢地打了个嗝，皱着眉头吐出几个淡绿色的烟圈。

“哥是不是和胜澈哥吵架了。”全圆佑显然是被权顺荣喂得饱饱的、来了精神，几个小时前还失血过多脸色苍白一句整话也说不出来，现在居然开始打趣他了。

正在给全圆佑左手腕缠绷带的尹净汉动作顿了顿，“挺好奇你怎么看出来的。”

“顺荣说的。”

“我就说你这个死直男哪来这么大本事。”尹净汉恨恨地打结，全圆佑没防备，发出嘶的抽气声。

“噢，胜澈哥这个‘死直男’说你爱他不够？”全圆佑悠闲地咬了一口甘草魔杖，“顺便提一句，哥和胜澈哥吵完架格外容易被摄神取念。”

“我真不知道他想怎么样！”尹净汉结束包扎，“你是最后一个了，我得在你这儿喘口气。”

全圆佑体谅地递过床头的一大包甘草魔杖。尹净汉抽出一根，“咔嚓”一声掰成两截，不知道的还以为他是撅折了谁的小腿骨。

“你们就不吵架？”尹净汉把一截叼在嘴里，又恨恨地掰了一次，全圆佑往床里缩了缩。

“我只要用阿尼马格斯就好了。”全圆佑显然不想被尹净汉敲断手臂，“顺荣下不了手揍猫嘛。”

尹净汉想想崔胜澈的阿拉斯加雪橇犬形态，叹了口气。

“我觉得呢，”全圆佑露出狗头军师的欠扁笑容，“哥不是喜欢胜澈哥不够多，而是不喜欢表现罢了。”

尹净汉嘎巴嘎巴嚼着甘草魔杖，示意他继续说下去。

“顺荣小的时候挺爱撒娇的，但是我好像一直做不了，他老是抱怨说我根本不喜欢他。梅林知道我有多讨厌出门，还顶着下午两点的太阳去看他训练。

“不过我们心情都好的时候讨论过，我是喜欢对方就要给对方花钱花时间的类型，顺荣是要直接黏上来的类型。这样想想好像就没什么好吵的了。

“据我猜测，哥是不爱说话但是会好好听胜澈哥说话，表面上总是嘲讽但是背地里要做很多的类型。”全圆佑递上一只巧克力蛙，纯粹不想再听甘草魔杖碎裂的声音了。“胜澈哥和顺荣差不多，只不过更别扭一点。”

“呀，”尹净汉好气又好笑，“我上学的时候就和顺荣说，崔胜澈要是有你这点手腕，啊，真是。”说着他就毫不留情地扯下了巧克力蛙的一条后腿塞进嘴里，毫不理会全圆佑惊恐的眼神。

崔胜澈坐在窗台前企图撕掉指甲边缘被手套磨出来的肉刺，却因为不得要领而揪出了大颗血珠，大眼睛顿时变得湿漉漉的，嘴里发出细细的呜咽声。

“呀崔胜澈，”尹净汉嘲讽地问，“你知道尼可·勒梅是怎么死的吗？”

眼泪汪汪的崔胜澈认真地思考起来。他明明记得尼可·勒梅还活着，至少智慧的巧克力蛙卡片上是这么写的。

“是被你笨死的。”尹净汉从抽屉里把手术剪掏出来，“手伸出来。”

崔胜澈乖乖地把手伸过去，闭上眼睛不敢看，但是尹净汉手法利落，一点也不疼。

“还生气吗？”

尹净汉把剪子转了一圈，“啪”地敲了一下崔胜澈的手背，崔胜澈可怜兮兮地把手缩回去吹了吹发红的手背。

“原谅你了，因为我从不跟笨蛋生气。”尹净汉转过头去不看他，“而且谁叫我爱这个笨蛋。”


End file.
